Ámame otra vez
by FaryLu
Summary: A veces tu mundo de ensueño no es real. La vida de Hinata se vio destrozada al saber que su felicidad no era más que una vil mentira. ¿Podrá Hinata superar su dolor? Adv. Mundo Alterno.
1. Mentira

¡Holiwis iwis!  
¡¿Cómo están bellos lectoreeees?! :D

Espero que muy bien, niños lindos.

Bien, ¿qué decirles? tenía ganas de escribirlo, neta, se me vino la inspiración súper fuerte & no lo resistí.

La trama no es algo que usualmente escriba así que bueno, estoy en territorio nuevo niños. D:  
No tengo ni idea de cómo rayos terminará la historia, ya se me ocurrirá, tengo la base, es lo importante, ¿no?  
Por si acaso, si algún lector de "Una vida junto a ti" llega a leer esto una gran disculpa, no tardaré en publicar el siguiente cap.

Por cierto, sé que es corto, pero es que ha venido como una idea fugaz, no sé si funcione. u.u

Advertencia- Mundo Alterno.

Sin más preámbulo, comiencen con la lectura.

 **-Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es lo único que me pertenece & hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _ **Ámame otra vez**_

* * *

Capítulo 1  
Mentira

* * *

—Te amo Naruto— dijo tiernamente la peliazul después de separarse de su amado cuando terminaron su beso.

—Yo también, Hinata.

Su mirada no tenía comparación, la joven veía al rubio como si fuera la más bello y admirable en el planeta, sus hermosos orbes perla profesaban un infinito amor.

* * *

Dos personas se encontraban discutiendo en una elegante habitación, al parecer un hotel muy caro.

—¡En serio Naruto, no sé cuánto más podré soportarlo!— hablaba con un gran desprecio aquella chica.

Si, era definitivamente muy hermosa. Cabello rubio, ojos lila, esos ojos denotaban una atractiva seguridad y claro, no podía faltar su perfecta figura, pero es que se veía tan irresistible con aquel vestido negro que llegaba hasta su rodilla y se ceñía perfectamente a sus atributos.

—Por favor, te pido más tiempo, te juro que hago lo posible por alejarla.

—¡Te la pasas diciéndome eso!, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¡Llevas 2 años casado con ella!

—Por favor amor— esta vez el rubio se paró del sillón donde se hallaba sentado para abrazar fuertemente a la hermosa rubia por la espalda.— Sabes que sólo deseo estar contigo.— dijo susurrando sensualmente en su oído.

La chica se estremeció ante su contacto, pero claro, no le desagradó, se giró para mirarle, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se pegó más a él.

—Naruto... yo ya no puedo seguir esperando más, ya no quiero ser tu segunda opción.

—Tú no eres mi segunda opción preciosa.

—Si, claro— por un momento la chica se quedó en silencio meditando muy bien aquello que iba a decirle.—¿Te sigues acostando con ella?

Eso definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que dio un respingo. Seguido de eso, él bajó la mirada.

—Sabes que lo hago por ti.

—¡Vaya, tan sacrificado mi caballero!— dijo apartándose de él.

—Shion—habló profundo el ojiazul.— No te miento, no siento nada cuando estoy con ella.

—¿Entonces por qué no la dejas?, ¿Qué te detiene cariño?— dijo volviendo hacia donde se hallaba el rubio, abrazándolo y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Aunque no la ame... si la aprecio.— hizo una pausa, parecía que le iba a costar decir lo que pensaba— Tengo mucho tiempo de conocerla, ella no es una mala persona, ha hecho demasiadas cosas por mí, ella merece a alguien mejor que yo...

—Estoy dispuesto a estar contigo, sólo dame tiempo, no quiero que la noticia sea devastadora para ella.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo le habló de nuevo.

—Nunca la has amado, ¿no crees que es peor si vas dejando pasar más tiempo?

—Yo... mi intención nunca ha sido herirla.— dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

—Yo lo sé cariño, pero date cuenta, ella sufrirá más si la sigues ilusionando, le romperás su mundo de ensueño. Debes decírselo, eso sería bueno para todos— dejo de hablar para plantarle un suave beso en los labios, no fue tierno, fue más bien con la intención de provocarle.— Piénsalo, ella no sufriría más, ni tú, ni yo...— se vio interrumpida, ya que el la besó con ansiedad, deseoso de que ella le correspondiera.—P-prométeme... que... se lo di-dirás.—pronunció entre gemidos.

—Te lo prometo— dijo cegado por el placer.

* * *

¡Dios!, pero es que ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?, tenía un esposo al que amaba más que a su vida y el le correspondía, no podía desbordar más felicidad.

—De acuerdo Hinata, ya todos sabemos que estás feliz— dijo burlonamente una bella ojijade.

La ojiperla se sonrojo al ser descubierta y sonrió.

—Lo siento Sakura, es sólo que no puedo evitarlo.

La pelirrosa soltó una risa y la miró con ternura.

—Me alegra que no puedas evitarlo, mereces ser feliz Hinata.

—Gracias por pensar eso Sakura.

—¡Yo deseo que sea así mi Hina!

Las dos amigas rieron y siguieron conversando animadamente en aquella cómoda cafetería, era muy sencilla, pero mantenía un agradable ambiente hogareño, se había convertido en el lugar preferido de aquellas dos, de hecho, prometieron que ese lugar era tan especial que no podían llevar a nadie más, no compañeras, no amigas, sólo ellas, sólo ellas que tenían un lazo tan fuerte. Bueno, había una excepción... sólo llevarían al que creyeran que iba a ser el amor de su vida.

¿Cómo describir el lazo entre Sakura y Hinata?, bueno, ellas eran amigas prácticamente de nacimiento, en verdad, sus madres eran grandes amigas y por lo tanto, ellas crecieron juntas. Siempre estuvieron ahí la una para la otra.  
Sakura se podría decir tuvo una vida feliz, pero Hinata era otra historia, ella sufrió mucho desde que su madre falleció, a partir de eso su vida pareció destrozarse.  
Sakura siempre la apoyó y Hinata también, nunca dejaron a la otra sola, no importaba cuales fueran las circunstancias, nada importaba cuando se necesitaban.  
Ellas eran hermanas, hermanas hijas de diferente madre, así de grande era su vínculo.

—Esa expresión en tu rostro se ve muy linda esposa.— sonrió la pelirrosa.

Tenían una extraña costumbre de llamarse de esa forma, cuando la gente las escuchaba las veían de forma rara, ellas sólo se echaban a reír.

—¡Es la expresión del amor!— suspiró Sakura.

—Yo en verdad lo amo Sakura— dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con esa mirada perdida e iusionada.

* * *

Hinata preparó la cena como todas los días para recibir a su marido, siempre ponía todo su amor en cada comida, quería que a el le gustara, que la viera como a una mujer capaz, linda.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se dirigió hasta la entrada a recibir a su esposo como siempre.

—Estoy en casa.

—Bienvenido a casa.—dijo sonriéndole y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.— La cena está casi lista cariño, ¿quieres tomar un baño primero?

—Si, gracias.

La vio alejarse, seguramente para preparar su baño y seguir cocinando.

Él se dirigió hacia el baño, el cuerpo le pesaba, realmente quería relajarse, no seguir pensando en qué haría, le había prometido a Shion que se lo diría, ya no podía seguir aplazándolo más tiempo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Sucede algo?— se notaba la preocupación en la voz de su esposa.

—No es nada, es sólo que estoy cansado, ya sabes, mucho trabajo en la oficina.

Le estaba costando en serio verla a los ojos, ya no podía soportar la culpabilidad.  
Era cierto lo que Shion le había dicho, era mejor ya no ilusionarla.

Una vez en la cocina se encontraban cenando, eso si, la Hyuuga notó que su rubio estaba muy serio, él no solía comportarse así. Se quedó viéndolo un momento, hasta que el blondo se percato de su mirada.

No lo habían notado, pero desde hacía un rato ambos habían dejado de comer.

—Hinata, debemos hablar.— el tono con el que pronunció su nombre y las demás palabras la dejaron incapaz de moverse. Había sido frío y cortante, en toda su relación jamás se había dirigido a ella de esa manera, fue ahí cuando pesó que no vendría nada bueno, sintió un miedo alojarse en su pecho a la vez que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¿** **Les gustó?, ¿Quieren aventarme tomates?, ¿La chancla? JAJAJAJA**  
 **Ya saben, no olviden comentar o seguir esta historia, eso hace feliz a cualquier autor y motiva a seguir escribiendo.**  
 **:3**

 **Nunca faltan la pregunta mis niños, esta vez es:**

 **¿Cuál es su comida preferida?**

 **Esa, la que aman y se les hace agua en la boca de sólo pensar en ella. :3**

 **Les mando un beso súper enorme grande. :'DDD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Se despide Farylu, bebés. :)**


	2. Realidad

**—Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es lo único que me pertenece & hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Ámame otra vez**

* * *

 _Capítulo II_  
 _Realidad_

* * *

Joder si, ya le había pedido que hablaran...

¿Y ahora qué?, definitivamente era un imbécil, decidirse a decirle toda la verdad, pero no pensar en cómo hacerlo no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes.

Piensa, se repetía, piensa en lo que estás a punto de hacer. Hinata es una persona a la que en verdad aprecias.  
Lo meditó un momento y su semblante se endureció... ¿sería correcto?

No, por supuesto que no era lo correcto, desde que se casó con ella todo lo que hizo fue incorrecto, entonces, ¿sería lo mejor?

"La verdad siempre es lo mejor."

—¿Pasó algo cariño? — habló tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Si... desgraciadamente era lo mejor, aunque sería doloroso perder a alguien tan valioso como Hinata.

Ella necesitaba saber la verdad. Aunque le doliera en el alma partirle el corazón, pero el tormento de cada noche se había vuelto algo insoportable.

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento, no podía verla a la cara.

—Hinata... ya no resisto. — realmente la pesadez estaba en cada una de sus palabras.

De espaldas a ella, ésta apreció el cómo el rubio pasó una mano por su cabellera con frustración.

—No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, ¿pasó algo malo en la empresa?

—Ya no aguanto más esta estúpida mentira. — negaba con su cabeza, cansado.

—N-naruto-kun, ¿qué te sucede? te ves estresado. — la ingenua ojiperla, al no estar al tanto de los pensamientos de su marido trató de ayudarlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al querer tocarlo él apartó bruscamente su mano, como si su contacto le quemara.

Definitivamente eso le dolió, estaba completamente confundida, ¿qué le habría pasado a Naruto para que estuviera comportándose tan extraño?

—No entiendo tu conducta, éstas tan extraño. Si en algún momento hice algo que te incómodo, no fue mi intención. — confesó bajando la mirada— Pero por favor, dime el porqué de tu actitud. — se lo pidió porque le dolió que la tratara así, quería una explicación.

Con una voz serena él comenzó a hablar.

—Cuando nos conocimos te juro que pensé que eras una buena chica, muy hermosa, tan bondadosa. — aún estaba de espaldas, pero por el tono en el que hablaba, sabía que por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos, pesados recuerdos — Tú en verdad me gustabas, y sabía que tú me amabas, pensé que con el tiempo yo podría amarte, hacías tantas cosas por mí, cosas que nunca nadie ha hecho, eres una persona única y buena, eres tan buena que no te merezco.

Ella lo observaba, cada vez más confundida y ansiosa, con cierto malestar en su pecho.

—Lamento hacerte creer todo este tiempo que eras correspondida, ahora entiendo que no debí hacerlo. — no quería girarse hacia ella, estaba seguro que iba a dolerle.

Por su parte, en el momento en que él terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, una gran opresión se instaló en su pecho, tardó en darse cuenta que las lágrimas caían gruesas y libremente de sus ojos, con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella, aún sin mirarla.

—Hinata, debo ser sincero contigo.

Hizo una larga pausa, una muy larga pausa.

—Hay alguien más.

Así, soltó sin más.

Un quejido ahogado salió de la ojiperla, estaba inmóvil en su lugar con una mano en su pecho, tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho… tratando de asimilar que era verdad.  
¡No, no, no!, eso pasaba por su mente, no podía ser cierto, su Naruto no podía estarle diciendo esas cosas, tenía que ser mentira.

Cuando el blondo tuvo el valor de mirarla, ser arrepintió al instante. El sufrimiento en su cara le desgarró el corazón.  
Sin ninguna duda, ser arrodilló en el piso para seguidamente, hacer una reverencia, la falta que había cometido era imperdonable. Lo tenía más que claro.

—No hay palabras para describir lo arrepentido que estoy— decía con la frente en el suelo— el simple hecho de siquiera pedirte perdón es una falta de respeto, aun así… lo siento.

Atónita a sus palabras, no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse, respiraba sumamente agitada.  
Él se puso de pie, lento, la miraba con… ¿lástima?  
Intentó acercarse, y en un tonto intento de que se calmara trató de tocar su mejilla. Contra todo pronóstico ella retrocedió, por primera vez en su vida, no quería que la tocara.

—No pienses siquiera en tocarme, por favor. — no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para decirle eso, ese nudo estaba tan presente en su garganta doliéndole a cada segundo.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, Hinata nunca había rechazado su contacto y la forma en que lo miraba era muy hiriente, era perfectamente consciente que lo tenía merecido, sin embargo, dolía.

—Hinata, yo…

—¡¿Qué rayos es lo que pretendes ahora?! — de las muy escasas veces en que perdió la compostura— ¡¿Cuándo fue la vez en que te hice tanto daño para que te desquitaras de esta manera?! — estaba destrozada, era un hecho. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a fallarle.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, maldita sea!, asumo completamente la responsabilidad. Este matrimonio fue un error.

—¿Tan fácil es para ti? — su cabeza que estaba gacha, subió, mirándolo anhelante en busca de una respuesta.

—Quiero el divorcio. — estaba siendo muy duro, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, si ella lo odiaba era mejor.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pensaba en serio, si eso era una pesadilla debían despertarla o si era una broma debían parar ya, no tenía absolutamente nada de gracia. Supo que había alcanzado su límite cuando sus piernas no soportaron y terminó en el suelo, pero poco le importó el impacto.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Hinata, por favor...

—¿Desde cuándo me engañas?

No hubo respuesta.

—Responde, por favor.

—Un año y medio.

La mirada de ella estaba perdida, algo histérica, estaba tratando de procesar todo a su alrededor.

—¿La amas?

El ojiazul se tensó, era una de las preguntas que menos se esperaba y que por supuesto, no quería contestar.

—No hagamos esto más complicado.

—¿La amas no es verdad?

Él solo bajó la mirada.

—Y-yo te daré el divorcio... —se repetía que no era momento de titubear, pero le era muy difícil hablar debido al llanto.

—Hinata...

—Quiero que por p-primera vez te compadezcas de mí, te lo pido, si aunque sea un poco, en tu corazón hay una migaja de aprecio o simplemente cortesía. Deshazte de mi existencia, de todos nuestros r-recuerdos juntos, olvida que alguna v-vez estuve en tu vida y por favor… no vuelvas a buscarme. —con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba se puso de pie, sosteniéndose de la mesa. —Te lo suplico.

—No tengo el derecho de pedir siquiera una relación amistosa, ¿verdad?, incluso es estúpido pensarlo — una risa irónica salió de sus labios— Entiendo, si eso es lo que en verdad quieres. Te lo prometo.

Lo miró y no supo qué pensar, si estar aliviada o dolida porque aceptó su petición.

No…

Le hería el hecho de saber que el que ella hubiera reaccionado de esa forma, hacía que él se sintiera mejor. Al final, ella no significaba nada para él, ¿eh?

—Hinata... tú mereces alguien mejor que yo... alguien que en verdad pueda amarte...—dijo con la mirada gacha.

Se limpió las lágrimas queriendo ser valiente, aunque sabía que era imposible, estaba hecha añicos.

—Te mandaré los papeles del divorcio... te lo juro. Despreocúpate absolutamente de todos los bienes materiales que hemos logrado juntos.

—Hinata, los dos construimos lo que tenemos, es injusto si me quedo con todo, ¡No lo decidas precipitadamente!

—Yo... quiero que lo conserves— su llanto se estaba comenzando a calmar, sin embargo, su mirada estaba dolida, muy apagada. — No me interpondré en tu camino, haré todo lo posible por no volvernos a encontrar, sé que eso será un gran alivio para ti. Naruto... lo único que en verdad no podré perdonarte es que haya valido tan poco para faltarme al respeto de esa forma... —sentía dolor y decepción. — sé que nunca lo quisiste, ni lo quieres, pero soy tu esposa... al menos hubiera querido que me lo dijeras desde un principio... siempre te he sido fiel, siempre te he dicho la verdad y aunque lo quisiera, estoy segura que no podría pagarte con la misma moneda.

—Sé que fue mi error, sé que soy una escoria por hacerte algo así.

—Es que no sabes lo que siento en este momento, siento un profundo asco al saber que mientras estábamos juntos, tú te estabas metiendo con otra... ¡¿Realmente soy tan poca cosa para merecer esto?!— perdió el control, eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Tú no eres poca cosa Hinata! — se desesperó, todo estaba resultando fatal, no lo negó, sabía que no había más culpable que él— El que no vale soy yo... no hay otro culpable más que yo... — la peliazul lo miró unos segundos, inmensamente dolida, con los ojos vidriosos… una última vez.

Ella limpió todas sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, respiró profundo y salió de la cocina, él no la siguió, sólo tomó asiento en una de las sillas y se revolvió el cabello frustrado, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras se dedicaba a pensar, no era consciente de nada, solo estaban sus atormentados pensamientos.

* * *

El llanto volvió mucho más intenso en cuanto salió de la cocina, sin embargo, fue directo a su habitación por una maleta. Preparó todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que era suyo, con lo que llegó cuando se casó, no era estúpida, su presencia en esa casa era completamente innecesaria.

En ese momento se odió a sí misma, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes?, ¿cómo pudo pensar siquiera que alguien como Naruto iba a enamorarse de ella?

¿Por qué era tan débil?

Tan tonta…

No sabía qué iba a hacer a esas horas de la noche fuera, pero el quedarse ya era un infierno total. Sin más, salió rápidamente, sin importarle si hacía ruido o no.  
Y se sintió tan triste, porque cuando estuvo frente a su casa, pasaron muchos recuerdos por su mente en un instante.  
Muchos recuerdos falsos Hinata, decía su mente.  
Si, actitudes falsas por parte de él. Pero no, ella si había dado todo de sí, la felicidad experimentada con él incluso en banalidades era genuina, lo apreciaba, lo amaba de verdad con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedó un momento ahí parada, en aquel lugar que hasta ese día fue su hogar, no iba a negarlo, aún permanecía aquella esperanza de que él saliera a retenerla, rogándole perdón y eligiéndola solo a ella. Jurándole amor eterno, con la promesa de pasar cada día arreglando la falta perpetrada.

Por supuesto que eso no pasó. Esto no era un cuento de hadas, ella no era la chica afortunada a la que cosas grandes y buenas suelen ocurrirle. Solo una desdichada mujer, común y corriente. Nada más.

No iba a haber final feliz y al parecer una esperanza tampoco.

—Adiós, amor mío. — y una sonrisa dolorosa se surcó en sus labios.

Partió, no sabía a dónde o cómo, pero quería irse, pese a que sus recursos fueran prácticamente nulos en ese momento.  
Aunque sabía que una parte de su ser iba a quedarse ahí, con él. Anhelando su felicidad y bienestar por encima de todo, por encima de ella, a pesar de todo.

¿Así de estúpido era el amor?

* * *

Con la mirada fija en la nada, el rubio seguía pensando y torturándose.

Es lo mejor Naruto, no la amas, ¿para qué retenerla?

Ella es joven y hermosa, encontrará a alguien, alguien que la ame y que ella ame en verdad con todo su corazón.  
Si, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

—Hinata, el amor de tu vida no soy yo, ¿verdad? — lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos, lamentándose. — Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, jamás te hubiera lastimado.

.

.

.

¿Te ha pasado que tu vida cambia radicalmente en instantes?

A veces las situaciones son tan rudas que nos obligan a ver el mundo de otra forma, inevitablemente. Somos forzados a asimilar los sucesos y seguir con nuestra vida, tragándonos el dolor con la ilusión de calmar las cosas.

Es parte de la vida, algo natural.

Pero lo peor que puedes hacer es guardarte sentimientos negativos.  
Desahógate y vive sin temor. A veces es mejor ceder a nuestros instintos.

La realidad es el peor karma de todos, es el más cruel, no importa qué, de una forma u otra nadie está a salvo de ella.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿cómo están?**

Enojados seguramente:(

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, lo entiendo. Después de todo fue más de un año.  
Mi cabeza era un lío & honestamente no tenía idea de cómo continuar la historia. Fue complicado borré muchas partes tantas veces porque nada más no.  
Espero & aún haya personas que estén interesadas en seguir la historia. No me queda más que ofrecerles mi más sincera disculpa.

Lo siento.

Espero el capítulo les haya gustado, & tratando de redimir mi error les traigo capítulo doble. Lo subiré en cuanto acabe de editarlo.

Gracias a los que aún quieren seguir la historia & lo siento. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio con todo mi corazón. Por cierto, los contestaré en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Los quiero.**


	3. Dolor

**—Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es lo único que me pertenece & hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Ámame otra vez**

* * *

 _Capítulo III_  
 _Dolor_

* * *

Hinata Hyūga, tan ingenua cariño. Confiar demasiado es tu culpa, te dejas ir de lleno y eso demasiado riesgoso, una persona inteligente no lo hace.  
Si tan solo fueras más valiente, si invirtieras esa confianza en ti y no en los demás todo sería distinto. Tu baja autoestima es un problema, pagar factura por tu descuido es algo justo.

Se encontraba varada en una banca de un vacío parque, con aquellos tormentosos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente. Si la observabas con detenimiento, rápidamente podías darte cuenta que, aunque su cuerpo estuviera materializado su alma se hallaba perdida.

El cielo podía verse como un oscuro manto, sin ninguna estrella que pudiera divisarse, ninguna luz.

No había nada.

Con manos temblorosas sostuvo su celular por largos minutos, cavilando aquello que estaba a punto de realizar. Y es que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, era una mujer sola en un parque a altas horas de la noche con un aspecto sumamente demacrado. No había a dónde ir, a dónde recurrir, estaba sola.

Volvió a admirar el cielo, la ciudad. Osaka era un lugar hermoso y de alguna extraña manera, ver el ajetreo de las personas le tranquilizaba.  
Le gustaba pensar que la felicidad estaba al alcance de los demás individuos, adultos, jóvenes y preciosos infantes.  
Adolescentes regresando de una magnífica fiesta, hombres y mujeres saliendo del trabajo, seguramente.  
Lástima que durara tan poco, tenía sus propios problemas de los cuales ocuparse y así, Naruto regresó a sus pensamientos.

Otra vez ofuscada se quedó viendo su teléfono.

—¿Así que tres de la mañana, uh? — declaró soltando un suspiro cansado— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? — sus manos se dirigieron a su cara, haciendo un movimiento frustrado.

Efectivamente, las personas en las calles eran pocas, al parecer era un día tranquilo.

—Lo siento, Sakura. — dijo con los ojos empañados, el llanto comenzaba de nuevo.

* * *

En una habitación se hallaban dos personas descansando, lo cual era lógico, pues era plena madrugada. Si, así era hasta que un sonido incesante perturbó su sueño. Era un celular que no dejaba de sonar, era de Sakura.

—Maldita sea Sakura, apaga eso. — manifestó con desagrado un hombre de cabello azabache.

La pelirrosa estaba completamente ida debido al sueño, solo quería seguir durmiendo e iba esperar a que el celular dejara de sonar. Si, así iba a ser, pero este no cedía. Cansada y restregándose los ojos para tener una visión menos borrosa, logró enfocar. Era Hinata, ¿qué hacía Hinata llamándole en plena madrugada?

—¿Bueno? ¿Hinata? — contestó un poco adormilada aún.

—Sa-Sakura...

La pelirrosa escuchó claramente la voz de su amiga llorosa, eso logró despertarla al instante y preocuparla simultáneamente.

—¡¿Hina?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—A-ayúdame, por favor— su voz estaba agrietada y no paraba de llorar.

—Tranquilízate cariño, ¿dónde estás? — en serio que trataba de mantener la calma, ¿qué estaba pasando? — Hinata, ¿Naruto está contigo? — para su sorpresa, escuchó que el llanto se incrementó.

—A-ayúdame Sakura, no sé q-qué hacer.

—Hinata por favor, dime qué está pasando. ¿Dónde estás?

—N-no lo sé, es un p-parque.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Reconoces algo que pueda ubicarte?

Debido a la paranoia de la ojiverde, Sasuke se obligó a despertar, su esposa estaba con los ojos bien abiertos escuchando atentamente lo que el hablante decía, no le quedó más que esperar a que colgara el teléfono.

—Está bien, ya salgo para allá, no te muevas de ahí.

—¿Quién era?

—Hinata, tengo que salir inmediatamente. — apenas pronunció eso fue directo a cambiarse el pijama.

—Hey, espera, ¿no estarás pensando en salir sola a esta hora?

—Es importante, no hay opción.

—Espera, ¿realmente es urgente? — la miró molesto, que interrumpieran su sueño era una de las cosas que más le repudiaban.

Entonces notó como la chica se detuvo un momento para mirarlo.

—Si Hinata llama a esta hora y dice que me necesita, es una total emergencia. No sé qué esté pasando, pero debo estar con ella. Puedes volver a dormir, nadie te está obligando a ir.

Con fastidio se levantó rápidamente a cambiarse, nadie en sus cinco sentidos dejaría salir a su esposa a tales horas. Pero era verdad, conociendo a la Hyūga el asunto era grave, no solía ser de aquellas personas inoportunas, era claro que algo pasaba y su intuición le decía que no era nada ameno.

* * *

En el coche rumbo a donde se encontraba Hinata ninguno de los dos habló, perfectamente podía notar a la ojiverde preocupada, no diría que era extraño, después de todo su chica era alguien muy extrovertida, pero en esa magnitud…

El vínculo entre esas dos sí que es especial, ¿eh? — y con ese pensamiento aceleró el paso.

Por su parte, Sakura tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, rogando al cielo que Hinata estuviera exagerando la situación, pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo fuera de su casa llorando en plena madrugada? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Naruto?  
Su angustia inevitablemente venció su ira, deseaba que estuviera bien.

Minutos más tarde divisó el parque y a la peliazul sentada en la banca, parecía ida.

—¡Ahí está! — el ojinegro rápidamente frenó el vehículo, ni siquiera pudo discernir bien la situación cuándo notó que Sakura había bajado del coche corriendo a toda velocidad a la Hyūga.

No era un tipo de muchas palabras, así que simplemente salió y se quedó parado viendo de lejos, su presencia ahí sobraba.

—Hina cariño, ¿qué te pasó? — se le notaba agitada— ¿Por qué estás afuera? — pronunciaba aquello limpiando las lágrimas que brotaban grueso de los bellos orbes de la ojiperla. Entonces notó que si no hubiera sido por el contacto ella no se habría percatado que estaba ahí, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—S-sakura, perdón por ha-hacerte v-venir.

El ceño de la pelirrosa se frunció frustrada, pero meditó la situación un poco más y trató de relajarse, de esa manera no iba a conseguir nada, solo ofuscar a Hinata.  
Lento se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó suavemente, recargando su cabeza en su pecho y acariciándole con sumo cuidado su cabello.

—Tranquila no te preocupes, cuando estés lista puedes hablar, no voy a forzarte a nada, ¿está bien?

La pelirrosa percibió como la ojiperla se acurrucaba aun más, rodeándola y apretando su cintura. A su parecer, ella lucía un pequeño conejito asustado en busca de protección.

—Todo está bien ahora, estoy aquí contigo pequeña. — pronunció apretando el agarre.

La verdad, para el resto del mundo Hinata era la típica chica introvertida y miedosa con una autoestima por los suelos, incapaz de todo. Si, aquella chica a la que fácilmente podrías humillar o intimidar. ¿Ella? Un alma extrovertida y cariñosa, dispuesta a valorarse y valorar.  
Dar por hecho un algo sin tener los fundamentos necesarios es una de las peores cosas que los seres humanos suelen hacer. Juzgar sin conocer.

¡Ah, pero qué equivocados estaban!

Porque aunque no se notara, su amiga era realmente valiente, mucho más que ella. Simplemente que esa chica que tenía abrazada era como una piedra a la que los demás podían ver común y sin chiste, pero si te molestabas en prestar un poco de atención a ella te darías cuenta del enorme valor que contenía, en su interior. Como un diamante, así de preciosa le parecía.

Habían transcurrido ya varios minutos, ¿o tal vez una hora? quién sabe.  
Lo importante que pudo notar es que la respiración de la peliazul ya no estaba agitada. De este modo fue que se animó a hablar.

—Mira que estar fuera en plena madrugada. ¿Hace frío, no? — soltó un suspiro, fingiendo molestia. — Pero si supieras lo preocupada que me tenías, ¡casi me da un infarto!

Hinata se separó de Sakura lentamente, como pensando las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir. Ésta solo la observó en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Sakura…— la aludida se alarmó al ver que los ojos comenzaban a aguársele de nuevo. — Naruto y yo vamos a divorciarnos.

¡¿Qué?!

En serio juraba que si hubiera estado de pie, las piernas le fallan ahí mismo. Su cara era de un desconcierto sin igual, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, los labios entreabiertos y la piel tan pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. En verdad que quería decir algo, pero simplemente ninguna palabra lograba formarse… no, no sabía que decir. Esto era algo que la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Era algo que definitivamente jamás esperaba que pasara. La miraba intensamente, no se lo creía.

—Hi-Hinata…— no pudo evitar tartamudear. No, tenía que recomponerse, algo estaba mal. — ¿Estás segura? ... ¿Ustedes pelearon?

La peliazul suspiró y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Era simplemente difícil confesar aquello acontecido, con solo recordar, la punzada al corazón volvía a su pecho y el nudo en la garganta se formaba de nuevo. Pero… había pedido auxilio a Sakura, lo menos que le debía era una explicación al encontrarla en tan deplorables condiciones. La veía con la confusión y alteración en todo su rostro, no era para menos.

Giró su rostro al cielo, como buscando algo lejano. Acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Es definitivo, él me lo pidió. — vio que la ojiverde abrió aun más los ojos. — Es justo, no puedo a retenerlo a la fuerza.

—Pe-pero, ¿por qué?, ustedes estaban tan bien hace unos días. — dijo tratando de salir del impacto.

—Yo también pensé eso, sin embargo…

—¿Q-qué pasó?

—Él no me ama. — sonrió con amargura. ¿A quién engañaba? No podía hacerse la fuerte, porque simplemente no era fuerte, se encontraba destrozada profundamente. Con Sakura no podía fingir, y no quería hacerlo. — Él quiere estar con otra persona. — apenas terminó la frase sollozó fuertemente. Ya no le importaba hacer ruido, que su cara estuviera más impresentable que nunca o cualquier cosa que se pudiera pensar.

La pelirrosa sin darse cuenta también había empezado a llorar. Ver a su amiga dolía mucho más de lo que nunca se imaginó. No estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, pero era mucho peor de lo que creía.

Sabía que, contarle todo aquello había sido para Hinata como estacas clavándose sin piedad en su corazón. No iba a pedirle más explicaciones, había sido suficiente. No tenía a dónde ir y ella no iba a dejarla sola. Cuando estuviera lista podía hablarle de eso para desahogarse libremente, pero por el momento debía llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera tranquilizarse.

Limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza con las yemas de sus dedos, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Todo está bien ahora, estoy aquí para ti.

La ojiperla la miró unos instantes, cavilando aquello que había dicho.

—Vamos— habló poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano. — Si nos quedamos aquí enfermaremos, no puedo dejar que nada te pase. — expresó regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Al ver que se quedaba sentada la jaló, con la suficiente fuerza para atraerla, pero sin brusquedad. La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar con Hinata de la mano.

—Y-yo, necesito encontrar un hotel.

—¡¿Hotel?!, ¡Tú sí que estás loca mujer!

—Pe-pero...— e intentó rebatir.

—Ni loca te dejaré en estas condiciones, vamos a casa. No quiero protestas.

—G-gracias. — susurró.

Y a Sasuke que observaba a lo lejos, se le dificultaba creer estar viendo a la Hyūga así de demacrada, por supuesto que eso no se apreciaba, su rostro siempre estaba estoico, pero por dentro lo dejaba pensando considerablemente. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, fue incapaz de acercarse para siquiera escuchar, lo vio muy impropio e irrespetuso.  
Por la maleta que Sakura traía consigo, pudo intuir que ese día la Hyūga pasaría la noche en su casa.

Entonces así de grave es el asunto— sospechó el azabache.

Cuando las chicas se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca, sin decir palabra alguna, tomó la maleta que llevaba Sakura para ponerla en el maletín trasero.

Ante esta acción la ojijade sonrió con ternura, a él no había que explicarle nada porque siempre entendía. Era muy amable, muy a su modo.

Abrió la puerta del auto y subió con Hinata en la parte trasera, abrazándola cálidamente. En verdad quería demostrarle que estaba ahí para ella.

Porque no importaba qué, aunque todo el mundo se pusiera en su contra, ella jamás le daría la espalda.

—Ha sido un día muy ajetreado, ¿verdad?, puedes dormir, no te preocupes.

La pelirrosa solo la vio asentir.

* * *

El camino fue en completo silencio, de alguna forma era incómodo debido a la hora del día. Cinco de la mañana. La ojiverde se preocupó al recordar que su esposo tenía que irse en menos de tres horas, de algún modo eso la hizo sentir realmente culpable.

—Querido, tú…

Lo observó negar, restándole importancia.

No habría podido dormir, de todas formas, pensó él.

La chica bajó la cabeza culpable, pero al hacerlo se topó con la pequeña Hinata respirando pausadamente. Había logrado que durmiera.

Al percibir el vehículo frenar se dio cuenta que habían llegado. Observó como Sasuke bajaba y se dirigía a donde ellas. Con cuidado de no despertarla, Sasuke tomó a la pelinegra en brazos. Cansados ingresaron a su casa, yendo en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes. Con meticulosidad depositaron a Hinata en la cama.

Sakura la miró triste. La arropó y junto a Sasuke salieron de la habitación.

De alguna forma, la comida podía ser un buen aliado en ese momento, la verdad, no le veían sentido al volver a la cama, estaban seguros no podrían conciliar el sueño. El azabache se encaminó a la barra que se hallaba en la cocina y tomó asiento, claramente agotado.

—¿Quieres un café?

Simplemente lo vio asentir.

Lo preparó bien cargado y sin azúcar, como a él le gustaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? — de alguna manera le sorprendió que Sasuke tuviera la iniciativa a preguntar por lo ocurrido.

Se encaminó con los cafés en manos, los colocó en la barra y se quedó pensando un momento, procesando.

—Para ser honesta, es peor de lo que imaginé. —suspiró preocupada, pensar en la confesión anterior le secaba la garganta.

Sasuke solo vio como daba un sorbo a su café.

—Van a divorciarse.

El azabache estaba seguro que, si hubiera estado bebiendo su café en ese momento, lo habría escupido sin pensárselo dos veces. Sus ojos estaban abiertos tan grande como en raras ocasiones podían verse.

¿Era en serio?

El tonto de su amigo, ese mismo tonto ¿se iba a divorciar de la Hyūga que todos conocían?  
No podía creerlo, de un día para otro el mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Con razón la ojiperla estaba tan alterada.  
Pero, antes de que pensar más allá, tenía que hablar con ese idiota, no importaba qué, debía haber algo detrás que lo estuviera orillando a tomar esa decisión, no era del tipo que hacía las cosas solo porque sí. Tenía que escuchar las razones de su propia boca.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente? — su voz sonaba seria.

—Ella me dijo… — la voz se le iba, no podía evitarlo. — Ella me dijo que él amaba a alguien más.

Analizó lo anteriormente dicho detenidamente. ¿Naruto se había enamorado de otra persona?, ¿y eso cuándo demonios pasó?  
Su ceño se frunció, algo no cuadraba, cuanto más oía más desconcierto sentía.

Definitivamente el hablar con Naruto era un hecho innegable.

Trató de recomponerse un poco dando un trago a su café.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

La ojiverde reflexionó, pero pareció no funcionar mucho, ya que pasó sus manos por su cara, en señal de frustración.

—No lo sé, ella es lo que más me preocupa, sé que esto fue un golpe fatal. — por un momento su mirada se quedó perdida. — Pero es que por más que trato te juro que no entiendo, hace unas semanas ellos… no, — corrigió— hace unos días ellos lucían de maravilla. Estaban felices, no entiendo el repentino cambio de actitud de ese idiota. — calló otros instantes— Por ahora se quedará con nosotros.

Sasuke le daba la razón en eso, sin embargó, guardó silencio. Iba a ver las cosas desde su propio punto de vista. Ni más ni menos, tocaba esperar a qué deparaba el destino. Y en verdad esperaba, que Naruto estuviera tomando la decisión correcta.

En cuanto a tener un inquilino en casa, no iba a decir que la idea lo tenía emocionado, pero sabía que era necesario. Además, Hyūga era de las pocas personas que respetaba. No detestaba su presencia y, sabía que Sakura haría todo lo posible por protegerla, incluso si hipotéticamente él peleaba con ella por tener a la chica ahí, la creía lo suficientemente capaz de irse de la casa.

El tema de Naruto y la salud mental de la peliazul era lo que ocupaba su cabeza en esos momentos.

Llevaba ya un rato así, pero se dio cuenta que por más que le diera vueltas, la solución la tenía el tiempo. El tiempo hablaría.  
No le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero, ¿cómo decirlo?, por el vínculo afectivo que sostenían con esa pareja, parecía imposible el no involucrarse.

—Deberías ir con ella. — habló él.

—Pero, tu desayuno…

—No importa.

Y sabía que ella le agradecía infinitamente.

—Gracias, cariño. — manifestó dándole un beso en los labios.

La vio alejarse en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes, imaginaba con muchas más dudas y preocupaciones que él.

Bufó molesto. Vaya situación problemática en que se habían visto envueltos.

Bebió todo su café y decidió que necesitaba relajarse, así que se encaminó a darse una ducha. Daría una vuelta afuera después de eso y luego, al trabajo.

* * *

La pelirrosa estaba a punto de abrir la puerta donde descansaba Hinata, pero se detuvo al escuchar pequeños y débiles sollozos.

Definitivamente sus sentimientos estaban hechos un lío, estaba enojada, triste, frustrada, angustiada, y la lista podía seguir.  
En verdad que se sentía impotente, tantas cosas que Hinata había hecho por ella en el pasado y ella se paralizaba ante una situación así de grave. Era muy estúpido. Debía apoyar a su amiga, tenía que ser fuerte, porque si ella la dejaba caer, ¿quién estaría ahí para levantarla?

Ella no se merecía más sufrimiento, haría algo al respecto, claro que sí.

Y con ese pensamiento, abrió la puerta.

* * *

¡Bueeeenas nocheees!  
Aquí la continuación.

Aaahh, mañana empezamos clases, ¡qué triste!

¿Qué decir?  
Este capítulo fue díficil. Sasuke es un personaje difícil. :(  
Espero les haya gustado, ya saben. Pueden dejar un comentario, es gratis, jajaja.

Reviews:

Akime Maxwell: Omg!  
Es que es la bella Hina, ¿Cómo es así de cruel? :(  
Aún así, veremos que depara la historia.  
Gracias por leer, mua.

MaiiDan: ¡Lo siento!, ¿Es parte de la emoción?  
La verdad Shion tampoco me cae, por eso la puse, jajaja.  
Espero tus dudas hayan sido contestadas & espero te haya gustado mucho.  
¡Gracias por leer, mua!

RankaxAlto: Mhm.  
La verdad, hay que agarrarlo a tomatazos:(  
Veremos que le espera a ese tonto rubio que todos amamos.  
Juju.  
¡Gracias por leer, mua!

daniela hervar: ¡Claro que es Naruhina!  
Aunque siendo sincera, no tengo idea de cómo terminará esta historia. Creo que todo simplemente fluye.

Perla: Es algo que solo fluyó. Creo que se me complicaría un poco más plasmar una infidelidad por parte de Hinata. Esto en cierto modo es algo así como el punto de vista que tengo acerca del tema.  
Gracias por tus buenos deseos y gracias por leer, mua.

Farley: Aquí la continuación, una disculpa.  
Qué bueno que te gustó:)  
¡Gracias por leer, mua!

Guest: Aquí la actualización.  
¡Gracias por leer, mua!

DianaMounr: Es que Shion es la que de plano no me cae, sé que muchas tienden a utilizar a Sakura, pero es que ella es muy linda & me cae bien.  
Veremos que depara la historia, aunque esta solo fluye cuando la escribo, no creo que todo resulte tan fácil. El final no está planeado así que queda esperar.  
Omg! ¡Yo también AMO los tacos!  
¡Muchísimas garcias por leer, aprecio un montón tu comentario, mua!

aloh: Sorry!  
I know, yo igual:(  
¡Muchas garcias por leer, mua!

hinata heartfilia: ¡Lo siento!  
Aquí la continuación.  
¡Gracias por leer, mua!

alessandra98: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!  
Agradezco que el fic sea bien recibido.  
Honestamente la historia no está planeada, todo sale así nada más. Aunque es influenciada por el punto de vista que tengo acerca del tema.  
Wow, ¡Se escucha delicioso!, nunca la he probado pero intentaré. También tengo hambre:(  
¡Gracias por leer, mua!

Tsuki: ¡Espero te haya gustado!  
¡Gracias por leer, mua!

Cici: ¡Lo siento por la demora!  
Me lo merezco:(  
Espero & puedas disfrutar de los capítulos.  
¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, mua!

* * *

NOTA: Los reviews se contestarán directo de ahora en adelante, creo que sería bonito. Me encantaría saber más de mis bellos lectores.

* * *

A todos muchísimas gracias por leer & seguir la historia.  
Se siente increíblemente bien que la apoyen.  
Sin más, me despido.

¡Los quiero, un beso!


End file.
